


The Dead Lands

by FireflyRancher



Series: A Lion's Pride [1]
Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994), The Lion King 2 - Simba's Pride
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Lion King Fusion, Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Movie: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Original Character Death(s), Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyRancher/pseuds/FireflyRancher
Summary: Mufasa's death took a toll on the pride, but with Simba supposedly dead as well it seemed like all was lost. Perhaps it would have been better that way? When Scar steps up as the next rightful king of the Pride Lands everything changes. The hardships of Queen Sarabi and her subjects is countless. Zira's arrival seems hopeful at first, but when another outsider comes in everything changes. What happened to Nala and her friends? All of this and more will be covered and brought to light.





	1. A Storm On The Horizon

For Sarabi, seeing her son scamper about and bound out of their home was no different than watching the sun fall and rise each day. Sure he got into trouble sometimes, but he and her loving husband would always return to her in high spirits by the end of the day. When she headed off with her huntresses that day she had no idea just how bad things were about to get.

Out in the tall grass Sarabi and Sarafina were teaching Nala to hunt. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until they saw the sky fill with birds and dust clouds. All the animals around them raised their heads in alarm. Sarabi looked to Sarafina, an uneasiness finding its way to her stomach. "Let us return. We have done enough for today." Sarabi looked back at the gorge where she could see the wildebeest kicking up dirt. 

Sarafina kept to the side of her cubhood friend and queen. "Sarabi is everything okay? There is still daylight left, we could hunt elsewhere." She looked for any sign of an answer, but grew more concerned by the look in Sarabi's eyes. "Sara, will you at least let me know you are okay?"

Snapping out of her daze she smiled at her friend. "Sorry Fina, I don't mean to worry you." She took her eyes off the distant cloud of dirt and focussed on Pride Rock. "I'm sure it is nothing to be concerned about. If there is a problem Mufasa will handle it." Those words repeated themselves over and over with every step and stride towards her home. A quick glance to her right gave her an excuse to change topics. "What's most important right now is that we get this young one home." She chuckled softly at Nala trotting alongside them tiredly.

Smiling Sarafina agreed, picking her cub up by the scruff and carrying her the rest of the way back. After a quick grooming she and Nala sat with Sarabi at the entrance, waiting for their king and prince to return home. Hours passed by and the sun was slowly being overtaken by black clouds. As the rain started to fall and the figure that walked up was the last lion they would have ever expected, she could see the look of fear spread across Sarabi's face.

Scar walked up to them, a somber look on his face. When Sarabi inquired as to her mate's and son's whereabouts he simply asked for them to gether the pride. He waited for everyone to arrive before announcing the death of their king and prince. Without missing a beat he also announced himself as the next rightful king. With this proclamation came the forced union between lions and hyenas.

The fear in Sarabi's heart had only just began. As she looked up at Scar who smiled down at her she could feel every bone in her body trying to tell her to run. She probably would have too if she hadn't seen the faces of her pride members and young cubs. The torment her and her pride were about to go through was something she never could have dreamed of, even in her worst nightmares.


	2. From Pride To Misery

It didn't take long for word to get out about the change of kings. Several prides came to offer their sincere apologies and to meet the new king. Needless to say they weren't thrilled when they met Scar. He didn't care though, just nodding and turning with a flick of his tail. There were other things he claimed needed his attention, one of which was Sarabi. He knew they wanted another cub and thought it best to make it his cub she would be carrying. 

Sarabi was resting in the den, recovering from the past week. Her body ached and shook with disgust. When she heard the heavy padding coming her way she sat up. It was no surprise when she saw Scar saunter over with a crooked grin. "Scar." That's all she had to say with her dry and unfazed tone. A flicker hope found itself in her when he stopped to look her in the eyes. "My time is up. Any more would do nothing to secure your... success. Let me rest for now." As much as she wanted it to sound like a command it sound like a plead and she knew it.

"Sarabi, I have told you a hundred times now, I am your king and you will address me as such." He scowled, but not for long as he admired his handy work. "Fine then, I can get what I need elsewhere. Just remember that if you won't give me what I desire I'll get it from someone else." A horrifying cackle escaped him as he walked away.

Trying to protest was of no use. The hyenas immediately took to cutting her off. Laughing the way they do and taunting her they tell her to rest. Regret and fear filled her heart, but she refused to cry in front of them. Instead she swore to take better care of her pride and to bare as much as she could for them. 

Cries filled the air along with strong protests. Every lioness, hyena and cub could hear them. It lasted for sometime until it went deathly quiet. Scar came out from the back of the den half angry and half satisfied. After he left the den Sarafina came out with fresh blood all over her. Limping she growled with tears in her eyes.

Nala came up to her with her friends. Her eyes grew wide and wet with tears. "Mom?" She whimpered looking at the bites and claw marks all over her mother. Nothing was said to her, but when her mother walked out she followed. There was a puddle in the shade of their home where she watched her roll and hiss at the sensation. After she shook herself dry Nala tried again. "Mom are you okay?"

Guilt filled Sarafina as she looked away at first. "I just got into a little fight that's all my darling." Doing her best not worry her daughter she smiled and pulled her close, giving her a bath. "How was your friend today?" She hoped a change in subject would lighten Nala's heart.

Sitting up her ears also perked as she smiled. "He seems to be doing alright now. I've been leaving some scraps for him and he leaves me different things as thanks." Her smile fades for a moment as she furrows her brows. "I don't talk to him directly though. The other lionesses said I shouldn't. Malka and Tama tell me not to as well. Even Tojo agrees, but I think it's because Tama asked him to." Her ears flattened in disappointment.

A soft laugh escapes Sarafina as she finishes up. "You're going to be a fine lioness when you grow up. Never lose that kind heart of yours." The last part was almost a plead to the kings of the past. Looking up the sun was starting to set, though still high in the sky. "I have to go see Sarabi, why don't you play with your friends a while longer?" Licking her cheek and nuzzling her she watched Nala pad off to the watering hole. Her smile left as she raced up the rock and to the back where her queen was supposed to be resting.

Sarabi paced back and forth stopped only by the clearing of someone's throat. Looking over her shoulder she was relieved to see her long time friend, but as she rushed to see her that happiness turned to dread. "Fina, please tell me he didn't..." When her friend looked to the ground she knew. "I'm so sorry, this is my fault. I have failed you as not only your queen, but as your friend." She looked away, shame filling her heart. 

Sarafina turned at that. "No you haven't! This wasn't your fault! Don't think for a second any of this was your fault, do you understand me?" Her rage was evident in her voice, but she kept quiet so no one else would hear her. "Scar is a tyrant, nothing we say or do can change that. I know it will be hard, but maybe we could over take him."

Blinking in shock her mind raced with concern for her pride. "I couldn't do that! He has the hyenas on his side. With everyday they grow stronger and we grow weaker. There is no way we could take them on plus Scar." Trying to whisper it came out as more of a hiss. 

"The boys, we could train them in secret. That way when they're older they can take him on. If nothing else we can seek help from other prides, maybe even thin the hyenas out with a hunting accident." Sarafina dug her claws into the ground. "What he did to you, to me, I can't bare the thought of what he could and might do to the others." She paused with fear. A shaky breath escaped her before she continued. "I don't want Nala to grow up like this. If he ever tried to do something like this to her or Tama and Kula I-"

She was interrupted by another pride member running in. Eyes wide with panic. "Sarafina! Sarabi! Hurry! Nala is in danger! The hyenas!" She was out of breath and speaking so fast they could barely understand her. They knew enough to follow her out to where the hyenas were circling a rogue lion. Shielded beneath him was Nala, quivering with fear as the hyenas paid no attention to her being part of the pride.

Sarafina let out a powerful cry of anger as she leapt out and rushed to the rogue's side. All her pain from earlier seemed to vanish in an instant as she helped him to protect her daughter. Her rage at the situation turned against the very ones who caused it. She refused to back down until she made them feel the worst pain she could. Scar disgraced her king, took advantage of the death of her best friend's family and took away the pride's safety by bringing the hyenas with him. There was no way she was going to let him take Nala's life away too because he didn't care about anyone, but himself.


End file.
